Different Dimensions
by Emily Mellark
Summary: "What if you knew exactly when and where you were going to die? Would you try and prevent it, would you go out of your way to make sure it didn't happen? Or would you be like Peeta Mellark and let fate take it's place?" Okay so this is a Katniss/Peeta, Katniss/Finnick fanfic. Please give it a go, it's about where you go after you die etc. Reviews make me smile. Modern day AU!


**A/n- Okay so here is my new story and for you people who have read my other story that is in progress, "Katniss love's who?" it is going to be on hold for a while, whilst I write this fanfic but don't worry I will not abandon it. **

**No P.O.V-**

What if you knew exactly when and where you were going to die? Would you prevent it, would you go out of your way to make sure it never happened? Or would you be like Peeta Mellark and let fate take it's place?

**Peeta P.O.V-**

The day I died was possibly the best day of my whole life. It was when I truly started living.

Have you ever wondered what happens after you die? What death truly is? And, why does everyone assume it's a bad thing, could it not just be a way of traveling from one dimension to another? Anyways, the day I died was the day that I met Katniss Everdeen.

**(The day Peeta died)-**

I awake feeling empty inside, in an atmosphere like no other I had experienced before. I pull myself into a sitting position, and open my eyes wide, to find my self in a room that I had never seen before. It reminded me of a hospital, all the walls were plain white along with all the furniture which consisted of, the bed I was laying on, a few different cabinets that were shiny like plastic. I turn to take in the rest of my surroundings, and my eyes are met by the most beautiful pair of steely, silver eyes I had ever seen. They obviously belonged to a girl, and I begin to study her features, taking her in, carefully and warily. The curve of her rosy pink lips and she smiled gently, her small button nose, her olive skin tone and finally the way her long black eyelashes cast dark shadows across her sharp cheekbones. She had mousy brown, glossy hair that flowed down her back in tresses and only stopped once it reached her waist. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

I realized I had been staring and felt a flush tint my cheeks and the tips of my rounded ears. She smirks in my direction and then slowly begins to speak, "We have been expecting you Peeta Mellark."

Her voice is like music to my flushed ears and it takes me a minute to actually register what she is saying. I recoil from her a little when I do.

"How do you know who I am? How do you know my name? Where am I...? Who are you...?"

I only stop when she places a delicate finger on my light pink lips that I realize I have been blubbering. I sigh and blush a little in embarrassment at my sudden out burst.

"Good things come to people who wait!" She says slowly, in a voice much to calm that it sounded kinda scary.

"I can't wait, I want to know why I am here, where ever this place is!" I say bursting into a fit of rage. Her expression remains calm and collected and her small fragile hand comes up to cup my face.

"I guess you do need some answers, i just don't know whether I'm the right person to give them to you..." She pauses only for a slight moment to let out a shaky breath.

"This is not Earth, this a place called District 12, it's the place where all people go to when they pass on," I interrupt her,

"Are you actually serious, are you sick minded? Why would you make something like this up!?" I practically shout through gritted teeth.

"Exactly, why would I make this sort of thing up, now just sit down and listen to what I have to say? You want answers, well your gonna have to listen to them!" She speaks losing her calm composure and glaring slightly at me, I try and glare back but realize I can not as she has such a vulnerable looking face. "So, why district 12 then?" I speak again so the awkward silence doesn't continue.

She smiles slightly, "Why's Earth, called Earth? Why are we born? Why am I name Katniss Everdeen? So many questions but yet, no answers."

Katniss? So, that's her name. Such a beautiful name to match her face. She continues,

"Anyways as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, District 12 is the place you go to when you die, the supposed heaven. You never age, there's no need for food or drink, and you can practically do whatever you like." She says with a small smile brightening her features. As I take in what she is saying, I do realize I don't feel hungry or thirsty.

"So, that's where you are, and as for who I am? Well, I'm Katniss Everdeen, yeah I work here, apparently I am supposed to compfort the newcomers, like you i guess," She exclaims, making quotation marks with her fingers and she say "newcomers."

" Apparently, the guys say anyways, that it's my face that helps." She tells me jokingly, whilst batting her eyelashes. But at the mention of "guys" my smile slowly drops off of my face and turns into a grimace.

**A/N- Okay so review, I wanna know if you like this sort of stuff, and if I should continue... (:**

**Many thanks, Emily, age 12. (CookieMonster1232783)**


End file.
